Sun to Shadows: Naruto
by DarkApprentice02
Summary: Naruto is a pretty "average" kid, if being a genius and containing the Kyuubi is normal. Naruto has had a very tough life, from being orphaned when he was born to his own village trying to outright murder him. What happens if instead of Naruto just taking it all on the face, he instead retaliates. Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto Bloodline!Naruto
1. Beginning of the end

**This is a fanfiction of my own making. Although some ideas have been taken from other stories and I will give credit where it is due.**

-Line Break-

"Normal Talking"

 _ **"Bijuu Talking** **"**_

 **"Jutsu"**

'Thinking'

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

-Line Break-

"Hey isn't that the demon brat?" a villager whispered to another.

"Shut up, it might hear you!"

These are the type of things that were constantly said whenever Naruto went anywhere. The worst part was that he had no clue why he was called these things. He was nice to all of the villagers, he caused no trouble, heck he tried to be helpful most of the time, but no matter what he did people always glared or hit him for no apparent reason.

The only person Naruto ever trusted in the slightest was the Sandaime Hokage, and even that was iffy most of the time.

All of this became apparent when Naruto turned 4.

 **-Flashback-**

It was Naruto's 4th birthday. To most kids their birthday was a magical day filled with joy and fun, for Naruto it was a day full of pain and fear.

Normally Naruto would hide within the Konoha forests until the day was over. But this year the villagers had come early for their annual "kitsune" hunt. Naruto guessed that they did this cause he was born on the same day that the kyuubi no kitsune attacked.

It started how the 10th of October would normally start for Naruto. Getting up at the crack of dawn and pack what little belongings he had. Then quietly sneak out of his sorry excuse for a room and out he front door. Once he was out Naruto would book it to the forest.

The thing that was different from normal is that once he was out the front door the mob of villagers was already there.

There was silence before one villager shouted out.

"Hey! There's the demon brat!"

"Get it!"

"Finish what the Yondaime started!"

Along with multiple those shouts were multiple shouts of agreement.

While the villagers were caught up in their yelling Naruto had already started to book it out of there.

"Hey, it running away!"

Naruto thought that he had given them the slip until he ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Hey that hurt you little punk!" Naruto looked up to see a shinobi with red eyes standing there.

"S-sorry" Naruto mumbled out.

Suddenly Naruto was bound by some wire.

"Well I am gonna make you pay for that!"

And that is when the horror started. Naruto was dragged into an alleyway with the mob of villagers following behind. They were carrying clubs, knives, broken bottles, pipes, and wooden boards.

"S-stop! I h-have done n-nothing wrong" Naruto croaked out.

"Stop acting all innocent when you kill my son!"

Then the pain started. First Naruto was gagged and thrown against the wall. Then the shinobi from earlier pinned him against said wall.

"Who wants to go first?!" The shinobi asked.

"Me!" A large middle aged man yelled.

"This is for my son!"

Then Naruto felt a sharp pain across his chest. The man had just used a knife to cut Naruto's chest.

That was only the beginning. It all became a blur. Laceration, stab wounds, bruises, broken bones. They all happened all the while Naruto heard the red eyed man laughing behind him.

Throughout the day he was tortured. The shinobi used fire to close his wounds so that Naruto did not bleed out.

Naruto had went numb to the pain half way through the day. It was nearing night when the torture started to slow down. All of the villagers had gotten tired as Naruto was no longer scream out in pain. It wasn't that he did not try it was that he lost his voice from all of the screaming.

Naruto had given up on hope as normally the masked shinobi would come and save him, but they never came. He would late find that the cause of this was a man named Danzo.

The last one there was the red eyed shinobi.

"Hmm, let's see how you feel without ever seeing again, shall we?" With that the shinobi brought a rusty kunai level with Naruto's eyes.

With that the shinobi plunged the kunai into Naruto's eye sockets.

Naruto felt power surge through him then world went dark and the last thing he remembered from that day was those red eyes and a voice in the back of his head yelling quietly.

 _ **"No no no, god dammit kit! You better not die on me! You better live god dammit!"**_

-End Chapter-

 **Although this this chapter is short I hope to make the chapters to come on the longer side.**


	2. The Story of Pain

This is a fanfiction of my own making. Although some ideas have been taken from other stories and I will give credit where it is a quick thanks to Tensa-Zangetsu102 for pointing out that the first chapter was unfinished

"Normal Talking"

 ** _"Bijuu Talking"_**

 **"Jutsu"**

'Normal Thinking'

 ** _'Bijuu Thinking'_**

-Line Break-

 ** _"Goddamn villagers! They just had to hurt my jailer!"_** A booming voice said.

Naruto was waking, he felt wet and dry, along with cold and hot, all at the same time. He then remembered what had happened to him.

"AHHHH! My eyes!" But there was no pain.

Naruto brought his hands up to where his eyes are and gasped in shock.

"I c-can see?" He then realized that he could see perfectly fine. In fact he could see even better than before. "I CAN SEE! I'm even better than I thought I was!"

Naruto then took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a dark sewer.

"What! They threw me into the sewers!?"

He was wondering where in the sewers he was. This is because he has used the sewers of his village to move around without the villagers knowing. Also these looked nothing like the Konoha sewers. While the Konoha sewers were a dark grey these sewers were a dark green with cracks all over and pipes sticking out of the walls. (If you did not already guess it is the exact same as canon Naruto's mind)

Naruto then heard the sound of water rustling behind him. Once he turned around he saw something that would make anyone's stop. Standing right in front of him was the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

 ** _"You goddamn brat! How dare you almost die with me inside of you!"_**

Naruto felt like he should be scared but there was something familiar about this demon. But not the demon itself, something that was hidden within the all of the hatred and malicious. Something as pure as snow but as powerful as a raging inferno (You know who that is). As Naruto to reached out towards the Kyuubi, towards this feeling of familiarity, he felt another presence. This one as bright and quick as lighting itself.

Naruto reached out further. Inching ever closer to the cage that contained the Kyuubi, Naruto felt the presences grow stronger, but right as he was close enough to grab them. He woke up.

Naruto woke up shivering and in a cold sweat.

'Why do I keep dreaming of that moment?'

 ** _'Dunno, now quite down kit, before I drag you into here and make you shut up'_**

Naruto was now 8 years old, and has been talking with the Kyuubi for 4 years now.

A few weeks after Naruto had been beaten within an inch of his life the Hokage had finally found him. Well to be more specific, Inu and Weasel found him. He was still battered and bruised, lying in a pool of his own blood when they found him.

Naruto was immediately rushed to the hospital. Where they had the audacity to reject him and even tried to attack him when the two weren't looking.

While all of this was happening, Naruto was having a chat with the demon inside of him.

 **-Flashback-**

"Where are we?"

 ** _"Your mind"_**

"How did we get here?"

 ** _"I pulled you into here when that Uchiha was about to stab your eyes"_**

"Why can I see?"

 ** _"I healed you"_**

"What was that warm feeling I felt before I blacked out?"

 ** _"Not gonna tell"_**

"Wha- wait, what did you say?"

 ** _"Said that I wasn't gonna tell"_**

"Why not?" Naruto asked in actual confusion.

 ** _"Look kit, I have been stuck in here for 4 years with nothing to do. If you change how this place looks then I might consider telling you"_**

"How do I do that?"

 ** _"Its your mind, so figure it out"_**

And with that the Kyuubi went to sleep.

 **-End Flashback-**

Naruto had changed what his mind looked like on the 3rd try. So currently it was a vast forest. The trees were as large as the trees within the training ground 44 (Forest of Death). Also with in this forest was a mansion the size of the administrative office. But to get this change to happen Naruto had to rip part of the seal off. So now the Kyuubi could could feel the weather that Naruto felt, along with Naruto having more of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him.

Also Naruto does not have normal vision. To most people it looked like he has normal eyes, but his 'eyes' are truly just a heavily layered genjutsu made by the kitsune. This genjutsu was made so that a genjutsu expert or a Hyuga could not see through it.

 **-Flashback-**

 ** _"Listen up kit. I could not properly heal your eyes properly, so I am giving you a kekkei genkai."_**

"Really! Awesome, now those stupid villagers may finally stop looking down on me."

 ** _"Listen here kit, you cannot tell anyone about this. Not the villagers, not the ANBU, not even the Hokage. At least not now got it?"_**

"Why can't I tell jiji? I can trust him with anything."

 ** _"You can still tell that man stuff,"_** Naruto seemed to brighten up at that **_"but you can't tell him about me or your kekkei genkai."_**

"Fine."

He was sad that he couldn't tell jiji, but Naruto was not about to argue about it. Naruto was slightly dense not stupid, and even then he was only dense because he rarely if ever had any human interaction.

"What does my kekkei genkai do?"

Naruto was really curious as it seemed that he was seeing just fine.

 ** _"You can think of it like the Hyuga of those damn Uchiha."_**

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity.

"Who are they?"

 ** _"How can I explain it in a way that you will understand?"_**

Naruto looked up at him expectantly.

 ** _"Ahha, you know those white eyed people that are in your village that always seem to have a stick up their asses?"_**

Naruto nodded.

 ** _"and the red eyed people who also have a stick up their asses?"_**

Another nod

 ** _"Well those people can see chakra with their kekkei genkai."_**

"Does that mean that I will also be able to see chakra!?"

 ** _"Yes, but you will also be able to see peoples emotions."_**

"Awesome! What do I call it?"

 ** _"It does not have a name, as you are the first to ever have this ability. So I guess that you get to name it, though you will probably name it something stupid like Eyes of Ramen."_**

"I will not, and how about Tamashī no mon?"

 ** _"That actually isn't bad. Tamashī no mon or The Gate to the Soul, you did a good job kit."_**

When Naruto woke up he was immediately attacked by a ton of different feelings from the birds within the sky, to the ANBU within his room, and to the Hokage.

With all of this new information bombarding Naruto's mind, he promptly loss consciousness.

 **-Flashback End-**

Once Naruto was back within his mind that brought us to where we are now. Naruto was wandering around one of Konoha's forests. Naruto enjoys walking around the forest because it is free of ill intent. Everything is calm and serine, there is no people for miles besides Naruto's personal guard and even then they do not pay attention to him until he is near death. The only ANBU that Naruto enjoys being on guard duty was Dog, Cat, Weasel, and Tenzo.

Since Naruto was preoccupied with his thoughts he was not paying attention to his surroundings, due to this he walked into a wall.

"Ow, why is there a wall in the middle of the forest?"

 _ **"I was trying to tell you to pay attention, but no you had to lost within your thoughts."**_

"Well this is the only place that I can be within my thoughts in the village I have to watch out for villagers along with being bombarded by all of their emotions."

 _ **"I know, just be careful next time. What would you have done if it was an enemy shinobi? I don't know what I would do if I lost you."**_

The Kyuubi being a being of pure chakra has no true gender. Although they may take on the appearance and voice of a gender they are both genders at the same time, though one gender may be more dominant, but the nine-tails is almost perfectly in the center slightly on the male end of things. So right now the Kyuubi is like a mother to Naruto, going so far as to take on a female form while they are within the mindscape. Comforting him, teaching him manners (to the best abilities that a creature that barely has any contact with people can), and scolding him. Also Naruto is a young child and the Kyuubi is an animal, there are some instincts that paternal instincts there.

"Are you worried about me?"

 _ **"Of course I am! You are the only person that has ever shown me any form of kindness. We will talk about this tonight, right now just find out what you ran into."**_

"Okay."

It was an enormous wall looking like it easily dwarfs the trees surrounding it. Which makes you wonder how in the world it was hidden within the forest (it is about half the height of Konoha's wall). Naruto opened the tap to his eyes a bit and what he saw amazed him to say the least. The entirety of the wall looked like it was covered by a to of random drawins.

"Kyuubi what are those?"

 _ **"It looks to be a complicated array of seals."**_

"What are seals?"

 _ **"They are a ninja that can do almost anything. It is the thing that is keeping me within you."**_

"OK"

Naruto started to follow the seals to the direction seemed to go.

-Time Skip 30 minutes-

To say that it was a long walk was an understatement. The closer Naruto got to the place that the seals were going the more intricate they got. By the time Naruto got to the gates of the place the seals were actually visible to the naked eye. With so many more underneath them that Naruto had to close the tap to his eyes. But that alone only lessened the headache that he was getting from the seals.

The gate was level with the top of the wall. The gate had so many seals on it that Naruto was getting nauseous from it.

 _ **"Hey kit I know you you are in a lot of pain, but I know a way to make it stop. All you need to do is to put a bit of your blood on the gate."**_

Naruto was willing to do anything to make this pain go away. So he did what he was told to do, cut himself. Naruto picked up a sharp rock and cut his hand. He then grabbed the bars of the gate. Thee was then a great pain coursing through his body like a lightning bolt running through him. Naruto felt heavy, light, wet, hot, and energized all at the same time. Just as Naruto was about to lose his consciousness it all stopped. Slowly the gates parted, the opening being just large enough for him to fit through. Right when Naruto was fully through the gate it slammed shut behind him. Little did Naruto know that the whole time Dog was following him. He tried to stop Naruto from entering but was too late as the gate closed before he could grab Naruto.

"Gotta report this to the Hokage."

With that he sped off to the Hokage's office.

 _ **'Good Naruto no longer needs to worry about being stopped from knowing about his**_ ** _family'_**

The area within the walls was enormous to say the least. There were 10 houses on two sides of the pathway that Naruto was currently on (5 on each side).The houses were bigger than Naruto's whole apartment building. Each of the houses had an enormous garden in front of them, that looked like they have been tended to everyday. When Naruto looked closer at them they also had seals on them.

The pathway that Naruto was on was leading to an even larger house. As Naruto started to walk forward he stepped on something that crunched. When he looked down he saw a piece of paper. Naruto picked it up and opened it, within it there was something that shocked him, it was addressed to him. It read:

 _'Hi there son this is your home we hope that you like it. Incase that idiot forgot to tell you I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki and your father is Minato Namikaze, you are our son Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Although if you are reading these then we have died before you could get to know us, and if that is the case we just want you to know that we have and always will love you.'_

Naruto fell to his knees sobbing. He had parents that loved him, he was suppose to know them. he continued reading:

 _'If you follow the path that this note you will find our and your home.'_

Naruto got up and started walking.

 _ **"Hey kit are you okay?"**_

The Kyuubi had been talking to Naruto with a female voice that spoke with worry and concern for about 2 years. Whenever she spoke it calmed him knowing that he would never be truly alone.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

 _ **"Just want to make sure that you know that I am always here for you.**_

Naruto was nearing what he would call a mansion. It looked like it could fit all of Konoha in it. Right on the door step was another note. The writing was messy but elegant none the less.

'Hey there Naruto it's your dad Minato. This is our home it is so big because it had to fit the entirety of Uzushiogakure your mothers home village. Within our home you will find all of our belongings. We made sure that all of our stuff would come here if we were to die. You will find more letters from us inside.'

Naruto started to cry again, some of the tears dropping onto the letter. He opened the door and walked in forgetting to close the door behind him. The main room was amazing it had a ceiling that went 3 floors up (it is a 3 floor house). In the center of the room was a large table that look like it was made for royalty. it had another note on it. The writing within was beautiful, it seemed to flow like a river.

 _'Hey there son, this is your mom. This was a gift from my family. This is where me and Minato would have our meals. It was quite lonely to eat at this table with only two people, but the thought of the family that we would have always brightened up our moods. Like everything within this home it is covered in seals. I hope you have gotten far in your fuinjutsu training. I wish I could see what level your are at right now. Since you are an Uzumaki and a Namikaze you will have a high affinity for fuinjutsu. Explore this house at your leisure.'_

Naruto through the whole note had not stopped crying. He continued exploring the house. There was a large kitchen, a giant living room, and the armory/library (it was locked) on the first floor. On the second floor were 4 guest bedrooms along with 3 bathrooms, and on the third floor there was the master bedroom that overlooked the whole house.

When Naruto entered the bedroom he read the note that was on the bed

 _'This is our bedroom Naruto and if we are not alive then this is your bedroom. In this note is the key to our personal armory. We really wish that we could be with you, and since me and Minato would have it no other way. If the Kyuubi were to somehow escape he will be sealed within you."_

"Wait your a guy?"

 _ **"I am a being of chakra Naruto. I am whatever gender I want to be, but continue to call me female."**_

Naruto kept reading:

 _'We hope you are seen as a hero for containing the fox. Also tell him that if he ever tries to hurt you I will come out of the afterlife and kill him so hard that it will take years to reform. Just remember that no matter what happens we will always be looking out for you.'_

Naruto took the key and walked down the flights of stairs to the armory. When Naruto put the key within the keyhole there was a faint glow from it.

When Naruto walked in he was amazed. The walls were filled with a ton of books and scrolls. In the middle of the room there were tables with ink and scrolls along with a bunch of weapon racks with weapons on them. From katanas to maces and everything in between.

Naruto walked up to the first table and it had a note on it:

'Hey there Naruto its your dad here. This library has all of the weapons, scrolls, and books that your mother and I have obtained on our journeys. They are all sorted using seals so that they will never be misplaced. On the tables are plenty of fuinjutsu supplies for you to experiment with. The weapons all have scrolls to teach you the basics of them. Your mother used her katana while I used my custom kunai to fight with, both of these weapons are right by the door incase you want to use them.'

"Hey Kyuubi?"

 _ **"What's up kit?"**_

"Can I come see you?"

 _ **"Of course you can, Just get to your bedroom first."**_

As Naruto was walking out of the room he grabbed his mother's katana and his father's pouch of kunai.

Once Naruto was in the master bedroom he promptly went onto the bed and fell asleep with his parents weapons.

 **-Mindscape-**

Once Naruto arrived within his mindscape's house he ran out of it and int the cave that the Kyuubi slept in. When he saw the Kyuubi he ran right up to her side and wrapped herself within her tails.

 _ **"Did I say that you could touch my tails?!"**_

Naruto ignored her and just wrapped himself in her tails tighter. This caused the Kyuubi some concern, as Naruto would always give her some kind of response but right now he was silent.

 _ **"Hey kit are you okay?"**_

Still no response.

 _ **"Com'on kit say something."**_

She was extremely worried now. Then she heard a voice that was just barely above a whisper.

"Just let me stay here, please."

It brought a pain to her heart, his voice was full of pain. He sounded weak and defenseless, not the normal boisterous kit that she knew and had come to love as her own. She said nothing as she just curled around him creating a protective ball around him.

The entirety of the mindscape felt sad and broken and the thing that filled the Kyuubi's ears was a quite sob. That was the sound that they both fell asleep to.

 **Finished! Sorry about the long delay of this chapter I had a lot of it already written out but I then lost all of the new stuff that I wrote.**

 **Also I decided that the tailed beasts didn't have a gender because they are beings of chakra.**

 **And finally Hope you like this chapter and if so please leave a comment about what you liked, disliked, and what you think I could approve upon**


	3. The Pain of Knowledge

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

 **"Jutsu"**

 _ **"Bijuu Talking"**_

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

-Line Break-

Naruto first woke up within the mindscape. He felt secure and warm. When he became fully awake he realized where he was. He was still wrapped in the Kyuubi's tails with her looking at him intently.

"S-sorry for t-touching your tails!"

The Kyuubi said nothing but instead just kept on looking at him with concern within her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?!"

She just shook her head no.

 _ **"You did nothing wrong kit, it's just that I am worried about you. You just ran in here without saying anything and wrap yourself within my tails like I was going to leave you. Then you would not respond to anything that I said so I think I am allowed to be quite concerned about you."**_

"It's just that I learn that I have parents who love me and that they were well known throughout the village, but I still get treated like I am the one who killed their family. I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed something that I knew would always be with me and would be able to comfort me. If that thing just so happens to be a super powerful demon fox that is sealed within me then so be it."

 _ **"That makes me grateful kit, and call me Kurama."**_

"What?"

 _ **"I said call me Kurama. That is my name after all."**_

Naruto lit up at that remark.

"Thanks for telling me that Kurama! I am glad that I finally get to know who you are."

Naruto now seemed like he was nervous.

 _ **"Is there something that you would like to ask me?"**_

"Could you come closer?"

 _ **"We are in you mind there is no need for you to quiet."**_

"Just please come here."

Kurama saw no harm in complying so she brought he head closer to him. Naruto then made a quick move for the seal that was around her neck. He then proceeded to pull off the majority of the seal. Leaving about 1/6th of it on.

 _ **"Kit! What the hell did you just do?!"**_

"I didn't want to be your jailer any longer. How is it fair that I get to be free while you are trapped here within my mind with nothing to do."

 _ **"No kit you don't understand! The seal is not made to have that much of it missing. Not even I know what will happen now."**_

"As long as I still have you with me I don't care what will happen."

The entirety of the mindscape was engulfed by a blinding light. All Naruto could feel was pain throughout his entire being. It was like he was engulfed by flames.

"AHHHH! IT HURTS! KURAMA HELP ME!"

 _ **"It's okay kit I am right here. There is nothing that you have to worry about. I won't ever let you be alone."**_

"Promise?!"

 _ **"Promise."**_

And with that out of the way Naruto blacked out.

 **-Timeskip A Few Hours Later-**

When Naruto came to he felt an intense pain within his head and lower back. When he went to rub the pain he felt away he touched something that shocked him. He had ears and a tail. Naruto thought up a mirror to get a look at himself. When he looked at the mirror what he saw shocked him, he had not one, not two, not three, but four fox tails, and to go with these tails were a matching set of fox ears. His hair had also gained red tips along with a red streak on the left side of his head.

Naruto then remembered something.

"KURAMA! Where are you!"

Naruto started to frantically look around to see if he could find her. He then heard a grunt come from behind him. When he looked back he saw something that shocked him more than his new appendages. He saw a women lying there. She was about 6 feet tall, deep orange hair, and fairly large assets. As she got up she saw Naruto looking at her and then looked down at herself.

 _ **"AHH!"**_

 **"Thwack"** A slapping sound resounded all around the mindscape.

 **-Timeskip A few Minutes Later-**

Naruto was sitting on the ground with a red hand print on his cheek. Across from him was the women who gave him that hand print.

"Who are you?"

Naruto said while trying to avoid eye contact.

 _ **"You idiot it's me, Kurama."**_

Now that Naruto did not have to fear getting slapped again he could see how she looked. The now identified Kurama was dressed in a pure white kimono that had orange foxes dancing around them and fire around her neck. She had a figure that any woman would kill for, fox ears and 5 tails swishing around behind her angrily.

"Why do you look like that?"

 _ **"I have no clue, but it probably has something to do with you ripping off most of the seal. Seriously why the hell did you do that?!"**_

"I didn't want you to be trapped within a place that you have no control over. Also why do I have 4 tails and you have five?"

 _ **"What?!"**_

Kurama started to frantically look behind her, and truth be told there were only five tails behind her.

 _ **"You idiot! This is why you don't do things if you know nothing about them!"**_

Being scolded had the normal effect it would on Naruto, he became sad. There was one thing that was not normal and that was the fact that Naruto's ears flattened and his tails drooped downwards.

"I'm sorry."

The effect that this had on Kurama was almost instant because there was a little boy in front of her that had ears and tails that made him look adorable, and he was on the verge of tears. Sure she may be a demon fox but god damn it if she did not feel horrible right now.

 _ **"Don't cry kit. I was just frustrated that you did something that might have killed you. I didn't mean to sound angry at you."**_

Kurama did the one thing that she could do in this situation. She got up from her sitting position and hugged Naruto to comfort him.

 _ **"Com'on kit let's get out of this cave."**_

With that Kurama led Naruto to the house. Where they sat down within the living room. Naruto was on Kurama's lap with her arms wrapped around him as he started to get a grip on his emotions.

 _ **"Hey kit, I think it is time to go back to the real world. I will still be here if you need someone to talk to."**_

Naruto just nodded and forced himself to wake up.

 **-Real World-**

When Naruto woke up he still had his parents weapons in his hands along with his new appendages.

 _ **"Hey kit since it is not safe for you to exit this place why don't you try to become a ninja?"**_

"How will I do that?

 _ **"Well within your parent's library there should be some exercises that should help you. I will tell you more when you get there."**_

"Okay Kurama."

Naruto grabbed his parent weapons to his body. The kunai to his right thigh and the katana to the left side of his hip.

Once Naruto got to the library Kurama spoke up.

 _ **"Listen up kit, you need to go to the section about chakra control, and get some books and scrolls about chakra control and manipulation"**_

Naruto walked to said section and got the required items with a bit of hassle, because it was a giant library.

 _ **"Okay so kit first off I need you to start studying chakra control."**_

"But Kurama I don't know how to read."

 _ **"Then I will teach you how to while you try to read."**_

It went on like this for the rest of the day, then the week, then almost the rest of the month.

 **-Timeskip 1 Month Later-**

Naruto had finally gotten the hang of reading and also learnt about how to eat and cook properly along with the basics of fuinjutsu. Naruto learnt that fuinjutsu actually came really easily to him. He had learnt the basics of chakra control and manipulation, which was really difficult for him to pull off due to his extremely large chakra reserves. The cause of this was him having 4 tails of Kurama being his own and part of his reserves.

 _ **"Hey kit I think it is finally time for you to exit this place for the first time in a month."**_

Since Naruto had finally started to eat properly he was now 4 feet tall (average height for a 8 year old is 4.2 feet). You could still see all of the years of malnutrition in him but they were less prominent.

"Okay Kurama-sama."

Through the month Naruto had started to see Kurama as a teacher as she would help him whenever he had any difficulty with something. When Naruto exited the library he locked it up and put the key into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit. Although Kurama saw this jumpsuit as putrid she was starting to get him to study how to make his own clothing.

When Naruto exited the gate to the compound he was surrounded by a team of ANBU, who proceeded to pin him down and **s** **hushin** to the hokage's office.

 **-Hokage Office-**

Hiruzen Saritobi was minding his own business completing as much of that damned paperwork that he could when the papers were thrown everywhere as a group of ANBU **shushined** inside.

"Hokage-sama," they bowed "we are here to report that we have apprehended Naruto."

Hiruzen was surprised by this.

"Well were is he?"

"Right here"

The ANBU then stepped aside to show a bound and gagged Naruto on the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Untie him immediately!"

Hiruzen yelled while leaking KI like no tomorrow. The ANBU quickly untied and ungagged him.

"Now leave him here and go!"

With that the ANBU bowed and **shushined** out of the office.

"Sorry about that Naruto. They were only meant to bring you here, not treat you like a criminal."

"It's okay Jiji I expected as much since I've been gone for a month."

"Now Naruto care to tell me where you were and why you have some new appendages?"

'How much can I tell him Kurama-sama?'

 _ **"Only where you were and maybe about your appearance, that is up to you to**_ _ **decide"**_

"I was at the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound."

"How much do you know?"

"I know who my parents are, what is inside of me, and much more."

"And what about your appearance?"

"I ripped of most of the Kyuubi's seal."

"Naruto you listen to me. You cannot trust that creature. It will manipulate and lie to you so that it can escape."

"What! Like you have for so many years about my parents or why the village hates me!?"

"I was doing that to protect you. Your parents have many enemies that would try to kill you the moment they knew that you existed!"

"So you rather have it where I think that my parents abandoned me?! And about the Kyuubi, SHE is the only one in this village that I can actually trust!"

"Naruto listen to me, the Kyuubi is trying to manipulate you!"

"No you are the one that is trying to manipulate me!"

"ANBU restrain him!"

'Kurama-sama help me!'

 _ **"You got it kit."**_

Naruto then gave control of his body to the Kyuubi. Kurama then started to let her KI run wild. It could be felt throughout the village, it felt like the night of the Kyuubi attack.

 _ **"Listen here Hokage, this child here has never done anything wrong, and what does he get in return? Attempts of murder, beatings, and so many more things that I can't describe. All you do is keep all of the information about Naruto away from himself saying that it is for protection. If you want to do anything for this child then you will do what I demand."**_

Hiruzen nodded.

 _ **"All that I demand is that**_ _ **Naruto will be allowed to leave Konoha**_ _ **for a while."**_

"What is the meaning of this! Naruto is not allowed to leave Konoha!"

 _ **"Calm down, he will not physically leave Konoha. It is just that he will not be in your control for an extended period of time. He will though be back in time to enter your so called shinobi academy in a year."**_

"He will be a year older than the rest of the class."

 _ **"Your point? This kid has such a large chakra reserve that it is on par with the six tails'. While he is gone I will teach him everything that he needs to know to be prepared for the shinobi world."**_

Hiruzen thought about it, there was the possibility that this was just a way for the Kyuubi to take control of Naruto but the creature sounded like it was genuine.

"I will allow this on two conditions. One I will get regular updates on Naruto's progress, and two you will have 4 ANBU guards with you at all times."

 _ **"First one declined and second one only if Naruto gets to choose the ANBU. That is the only way you will be able to get your way."**_

"... Fine which ANBU does Naruto trust?"

 _ **"Dog, Weasel, Cat, and Tenzo."**_

Hiruzen pushed a button on his desk.

"Get me Dog, Weasel, Cat, and Tenzo."

Moments later the requested ANBU were in the room.

"You four will be going with Naruto as his own personal guards until further notice, do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

They all said at the same time. The four of them then **shushined** to the forest that the Uzumaki/Namikaze resided within.

'Kurama-sama could I have control of my body back?'

 _ **'Sure thing kit'**_

Once Naruto had full control of his body he took the time to look at who he would be spending the next year with.

The first one was Dog, he had spiky silver/white hair along with a foreign chakra signature coming from his left eye.

Next was Weasel, he had black hair and that was about it besides a lot of chakra in his eyes.

After that was Cat, she had she had dark purple hair along with a katana on her hip.

Finally was Tenzo, there was nothing that stood out from him, he just had brown hair and that was about it.

"So Naruto where might we be going?" asked Weasel

"You will find out when we get there."

Short and simple. And with that the rest of the walk was silent until they got to the gates of the compound.

 **-Compound Gates-**

"Naruto where are we?" it was Dog

"This is my home, the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound. This is where you will be living with me for a while.

At this Dog was shocked, he would go into his sensai's home. It was Cat who spoke up.

"How do we get in? The gate is sealed shut and you don't have a key."

All of them then saw something that they thought they would never see. Naruto took one of his father's kunai out of it's pouch and then proceeded to cut his hand with it. Naruto then grabbed the bars of the gate. As the blood slowly slid down they all heard a very audible click.

"What happened to the kid to make him okay with physical harm?"

The others couldn't help but agree. Naruto then walked up to then and gestured for them to grab his hands.

"This whole compound is covered with blood seals, making it so that only someone with authorized blood may enter. So take my hand so that you may enter instead of feeling unearthly pain."

They all nodded and took his hand. As they walked through the gate they couldn't help but to be amazed, because no kind of training could prepare them for the beauty that was held.

"There are 10 guest houses that you may use, or you can be within the main house along with me."

Naruto said as he walked to his home. As the walked a little farther in the gate closed behind them, sealing them inside with him. As they walked through the compound they took in the beauty that was there. All of the flowers looked to be in their prime. There were gardens that had all different kinds of food growing in them.

"Are any of you coming of are you just going to stand there with you mouths agape?"

'How did he know?' Was their collective thoughts.

"If you need me I will be in my room on the third floor.

With that Naruto quickly went up the stairs. Once he was in the safety of his room he locked the door and jumped into his bed, crying. Sure he has people to be around but he just lost the person that he thought that he could trust, his Jiji.

"He doesn't trust me. He thinks that I am a demon, just like the rest of the villagers.'

Naruto couldn't take it any longer. He just let is all out, the tears, the pain, the anger, just everything. Even with Naruto being on the third floor the four ANBU could hear him crying all the way on the first floor.

"Should we do something about that?" Dog asked

"What can we do. He probably doesn't trust us." Weasel stated

"The three of us will probably be no comfort to him. Cat you should go up there and talk to him, without the masks." Tenzo now

"Why me? I am the one that he knows the least. He would probably lash out the minute that I enter the room" Cat

"Just try." Weasel

"Fine, but if I get any injuries from this it is your guys' faults."

And with that Cat went up the stairs with her mask left on the table.

 **-Naruto's Room-**

"Hey Naruto can I come inside?"

No response, the only thing that she got were sobs.

"Com'on Naruto we are here to help you."

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Next she tried to **shushin** into the room, she was blocked by something. So she opted to just sit outside the door and talk to him.

"You know Naruto I have a friend that is quite like you. She is an outcast within the village for something that was out of her control. Her sensai is a traitor, so everyone that knows her thinks that she will turn out just like him. But their are people like me who know the truth. She has found multiple friends among some of the jonin. She has found a job in the Torture and Interrogation force, and she has fun doing what she does. She doesn't let them tell her what or who she is, she walks the path that she wants not the path of others."

Cat then heard Naruto get up and lean against the door.

"Even within our group that is here, no one is perfect. Dog has lost his whole team when he was a genin. Weasel is the prodigy of his clan, so everyone expects him to do everything perfect. Tenzo used to be part of the ROOT organization, being tortured and beaten if he does something wrong. I myself may not have had a difficult life but I've been surrounded by so many people who have that I somewhat share their pain. So if you ever need someone to lean on the four of us are here for you."

Cat then got up and started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!"

Naruto ran out of his room and hugged Cat.

"Com'on kid let's meet the others."

Naruto just nodded and walked down the stairs with Cat. When they got to the bottom Weasel was in the kitchen cooking some food while Dog and Tenzo were talking at the table. When they got to the bottom of the stairs all eyes were on Naruto. He then hid behind Cat like a child would with their parents.

"Okay Naruto we all know you but you know none of us. So Dog over there is actually named Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi took off his mask and gave an eye smile.

"The guy beside him is Tenzo or Yamato."

Yamato took off his mask.

"I am Yugao Uzuki, And the guy in the kitchen is Weasel, aka Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi then poked his head out of the kitchen and Naruto bolted when he saw his eyes. Naruto ran right into the library and closed the door.

"Naruto are you okay!"

"He is the one that stabbed me in the eyes!"

Everyone was looking at Itachi like he had just murdered a kitten.

"ITACHI, what the hell did you do to Naruto!"

To put it lightly Yugao was enraged.

She had just gotten Naruto out of his room and then Itachi scares him into a different room.

"I did nothing I promise. I have never been around Naruto without my mask on."

"Well he sure as hell believes that you did something to him! Naruto are you okay?"

"No I am not, weasel is going to try and hurt me again!"

"It was probably one of the other Uchiha's Naruto. They all have the same coloured eyes." Yugao

"You promise?" Naruto

"Yes I promise you that he will not hurt you." Yugao

Naruto slowly opened the door and peaked out. Itachi looked at him smiled and waved.

"It's okay Naruto I will not hurt you, I promise." Itachi

Naruto slowly exited the room and walked to the table. Soon after he was drooling over the smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"What are you cooking Itachi-kun?"

 _ **"Tell that Uchiha that if he ever hurts you I will personally rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat a hundred times over."**_

'Kay Kurama-sama'

"Itachi-kun?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi says that if you ever hurt me she will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat."

The room seemed to freeze.

"Naruto did the Kyuubi talk to you." Yugao

"Yes and before you say that I can't trust her then all I have to say is that she was the only one I could trust for years. Anyway let's eat!"

It was left at that as Itachi brought in the food. They were having rice with seasoned fish and boiled vegetables. As they were eating a question was brought up.

"Hey Naruto are those ears and tails real?" Yugao

"Yes and they are quite sensitive."

With that Yugao gained a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it Yugao-chan. You do not touch a foxes ears or tails without their permission."

Yugao completely ignored his warning and started to scratch behind his ears. Naruto all but forgot about his food and started to involuntarily lean into the touch. His tails started to swish behind him in happiness of the attention.

"Ne Yugao-chan p-please s-stop."

Naruto was barely able to get out that sentence due to the sensation. When Yugao did stop the scratching Naruto was upset with his tails poofed out and swishing in irritation, along with his ears pinned back.

"What did I say Yugao-chan? Do you not care what I say?"

Naruto was actually tearing up. Would they always disregard what he said? Naruto got up and left to go to the library where he left the door open and went behind a pile of books on a table.

"Are you serious Yugao? Why didn't you listen to what he said?" Kakashi

"What they just looked so soft and they were." Yugao

"I agree with Kakashi here. The least you could have done was asked before you touched them." Yamato

"How was I suppose to know that he would be upset?" Yugao

"He did say that you do not touch their tails or ears unless given permission." Itachi

"I will go and try to calm him down this time. 'kay guys." Kakashi

"By all means." Yugao

Kakashi got up and headed into the library to talk to Naruto. When he walked through the door he was amazed. He knew that his sensai got a lot of stuff from missions but this was insane. Kakashi focused on the task at hand, calming down an unstable jinchuriki.

When he got to where Naruto was he saw him nose deep in a scroll about fuinjutsu.

'He really looks like his father.'

"I don't know why you are here or why you are feeling nostalgia but please leave."

'How does he know what I am feeling?'

Naruto smirked at what he felt. It must be the fox part of him, all mischievous.

"What are you reading there Naruto?"

"Level 4 Fuinjutsu basics."

"You are almost halfway to becoming a fuinjutsu master!?"

"By normal standards yes but by Uzumaki standards I am at the level that a four year old is at."

"And by their standards what level should you be at by now?"

"Level 8 fuinjutsu mastery going onto level 9."

"when did you start studying this?"

"About a month ago, which is fast by Uzumaki standards. I am currently learning how to make Mass Storage Seals."

"You know Yugao didn't mean to upset you."

"The only thing that I am upset about is the fact that she didn't ask before hand."

Kakashi was at a loss of what to say. Naruto did not leave any room for another topic to be brought up and he obviously did not fully trust them, so Kakashi said the only thing that he could think of.

"Naruto? The four of us could help you train to be a ninja."

Naruto's "eyes" lit up at this.

"Really! You guys would do that!? Up until now I have only had the Kyuubi to teach me."

"And what might she be teaching you?"

"How to read, how to channel chakra, some simple chakra training exercises, and things like that."

"Well if the others agree to we can all teach you in our respective fields. I could teach you in ninjutsu and taijutsu, Yugao could teach you in kenjutsu, Itachi can teach you genjutsu, and Yamato can help you with a bit of everything."

"That's awesome!"

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile. He leaned over to ruffle Naruto's hair but he cowered away.

"No touching the ears!"

"I was only going to ruffle your hair."

"Nope not allowed. Too close to the ears, and that's final."

"Naruto we are ANBU directly ordered by the Hokage to watch over you. You can't order us around."

"You are within my house, in my compound, and I am the clan head of both the Uzumaki and Kamikaze clans, therefore you must listen to what I have to say if you are going to be living with me."

"Fine you got me there, none of us will touch you without explicit permission."

"Good. Now when do we start training?"

"Well first off we should probably go to the others since they will be apart of this. The we will have you tell us what you know."

The duo went to ththe dining room to let the others know what they will be doing for the next few months.

 **-Timeskip 6 Months Later-**

Naruto had grown significantly within the 6 months that he had been training with the three ANBU. He had decent chakra control compared to the size of his reserves. He had acheived level 7 fuinjutsu mastery during his training, it was also helped by the fact that within the first month they had taught him the **S** **hadow Clone** jutsu. He also had nearly mastered the Uzumaki kenjutsu style the **Silent Whirlpool**. It was based off of how a whirlpool was everywhere (erratic) while still being silent with its attacks.

Naruto's apperence had also changed. He now had red strips in his hair along with tips. Although still underweight for his age, he was now visibly more healthy compared to what he had been. He had grown to an impressive four and a half feet tall.

Today Naruto was quite nervous. after a long talk with Kurama he had decided that they would tell his caretakers about his kekkei genkai.

"Itachi-sama? Could you please get everyone in the library?"

"Sure, but may I ask what for?"

"I rather tell it to everyone at the same time."

Itachi nodded and left to tell everyone. While Naruto went about quickly cleaning off a table in the library so they could talk in comfort.

 **-Timeskip 5 Minutes Later-**

Everyone was sitting at the table looking at Naruto wondering what he had to say to all of them. Yamato was the first to speak up.

"What did you need to tell us all, Naruto?"

"A moment please."

Naruto formed the ram seal and said:

" **Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Barrier Seal!"**

The whole room was enveloped in a blue glow. When the glow died down the group had many questions.

"Naruto why did you do that?!" Yugao

"In case you do not agree with me. Now the thing that I am about to yell you is to be disclosed to no one, not even the Hokage. And before you argue against me this is not something that will harm the village and is an Uzumaki secret."

Once Naruto was sure that he had everyone's attention he started to talk again.

"I have a kekkei genkai, to be specific it is a doujutsu."

There was complete silence then a collective:

"What!"

Naruto the proceeded to explain to them what happened the night that he received it.

It was a lot for them to take in. A kid not even half their age had had a more difficult life then most shinobi ever had. Itachi was the first to come out of his shock.

"When I find out which one of my clan members did that, death will be preferable!" Itachi

"Now the question is what will you do with the information that I have given you? The beating isn't anything that the Hokage does not know about but he has no clue about my kekkei genkai."

"I will be able to answer that question once I know what this kekkai genkai does." Kakashi

"Well since it is a kekkei genkai that has never before been seen the abilities are unknown. What I know it can do is I am able to sense emotions and chakra. I have also named it **Tamashī no mon** or **The Gate of the Soul**."

"Well since Itachi also has a doujutsu he can teach you the basics of a doujutsu." Kakashi

"What about you, Kakashi-sensai?"

"What do you mean Naruto? Kakashi does not have a doujutsu or even a kekkei genkai for that matter." Yugao

"Yes he does. There is a lot of chakra going to his eyes. It is more than what Itachi-kun has but it is still there."

Yugao was shocked, there was no way that Kakashi had the **S** **haringan**. The only one here who had it was Itachi, right?

"Naruto it is not nice to use your doujutsu on others if you are not in battle." Kakashi stated

"But Kakashi-sensai, I can't see without my doujutsu."

"And why is that?" Kakashi

Instead of verbally saying why he couldn't, Naruto just dropped the genjutsu that was on his eyes. If they were not shocked before than they were definitely now. Naruto just sat there and 'looked' at them.

"I-Itachi is t-that real?" Yugao

Itachi's sharingan flared as he looked at Naruto. He then turned wide eyed and proceeded to try and keep his food down.

"Are you okay Itachi?!"

Yugao was worried, one moment Itachi was perfectly fine then the next he looked like he had looked into the eyes of the shinigami. Once Itachi knew that he was not going to vomit he spoke up.

"I'm fine Yugao, it's just that there is no genjutsu there. That is how his eyes are."

Naruto seeing that his looks were making everyone uncomfortable he proceeded to put the genjutsu up. When Itachi looked at him again with his **Sharingan** active his eyes widened noticeably.

"H-how is that possible? Why can't I see through the genjutsu?"

There was silence then a collective:

"What!"

As Naruto started to tell them about the genjutsu and how he needs his kekkei genkai to see, a question was brought up.

"Naruto why don't you get an eye transplant" Yamato

"I asked the kyuubi that and she said that with her chakra flowing through me it would completely destroy any foreign organ that would be placed in me."

They all nodded, knowing just how toxic the kyuubi's chakra could be. After a bit more conversation the group came to a decision.

"Naruto I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that we will keep silent about your true abilities until you decide that you want others to know."

The rest of the group all nodded in agreement. Naruto just teared up and hugged them all. They couldn't help but to smile and hug him back. Naruto the disabled the fuinjutsu barrier and they left the library to have some supper as it was already late.

 **-Timeskip End of August (5 Months 30 days) Later-**

The last few months had been Naruto learning more about his kekkei genkai, getting the best control that he could get over his massive reserves, reading as many of the non jutsu scrolls and books that he could, and mastering level 10 fuinjutsu mastery. There were 4 things that they had learnt about Naruto in these months, 1: even with his control Naruto had too much chakra to make normal clone, 2: Naruto's henge was not an illusion it was physical, and 3: Naruto had 3 nature affinities. Naruto had a nature affinity in fire, wind, and water. Also Naruto was not caught or found unless he wanted to be found, for heavens sake they were trained ANBU and they could not find him unless he wanted to be. The group were also going to leave the compound tomorrow due to the academy starting a day later. That and Yugao wanted to do some shopping to get Naruto some new clothing for when he first goes to the academy.

The group no longer had anything that they could really teach him that he couldn't find within his library so they were teaching him what little bit they knew about medical jutsu they could. This was because the scrolls in the library that were about medical jutsu were way too advanced for Naruto to be able to do it properly. The way that they were teaching him this was they would inflict small wounds on themselves and have him heal them. They did not worry about Naruto messing up due to his doujutsu and his chakra control. If a normal person had the mastery that Naruto had over their chakra then they would easily be able to do any jutsu with no chakra wasted, so they just chalked it up to the 4 tails of chakra that melded with his reserves (the minimum amount of normal bunshin that he could create with them still being viable was 10).

They were teaching Naruto how different people are affected differently by the healing, for instance they used Yugao as a normal ninja, Kakashi as someone with an artificial implant, and Itachi as someone with a bloodline. Yamato was curently out of the compound due to a serious injury that he had received during training. When they started training they started with Yugao as a control with a cut on the hand. It went mostly as it should have, Yugao was healed but she felt weirdly energized after Naruto used the jutsu. Next was Kakashi, it was the exact same as it was with Yugao with Kakashi feeling energized afterwards, but Naruto felt a weird tingle in his eyes. Naruto chalked it up to Kakashi having the implant. Finally was Itachi, Naruto started healing the injury when the process was going slower compared to the others. Naruto started to put more chakra into the jutsu and saw it barely increase in speed, so Naruto then decided to put his hand directly onto the wound. That is when it happened, Naruto felt an extreme pain shoot into his eyes and collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto are you okay!?" Itachi

"It hurts!"

Was the only answer that they got from their favorite blonde. Naruto was gripping the area around his eyes as he cried. They were really worried about him but guessed that there was nothing that they could do to help him so they just sat around him giving what ever comfort their presence gave him.

 **-Timeskip A Few Minutes Later-**

The pain that Naruto had felt was finally starting to recede. As he slowly got up he saw the four people that he had been living with looking at him in worry. Naruto could clearly feel their feelings of worry within them. Naruto just smiled at the as he slowly got up.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Yugao

Naruto looked up to look at Yugao when his eyes widened. He could see Yugao so much better, he could see everything more clearly for that matter. Naruto quickly went to release the genjutsu on his eyes. When he did Yugao gasped in shock.

"Itachi is Naruto currently using a genjutsu?"

Itachi walked in front of Naruto to look at his eyes when his own widened in shock. Itachi quickly activated his sharingan, when there was no change of what he was seeing Itachi flared his chakra even further to which his mangekyou activated, still no difference. Everyone was curious of what was happening so they looked into Naruto's eyes and they to were shocked.

Naruto was confused as to why everyone was staring at him so intently.

"What is there?" Naruto

"Naruto you may have the sharingan." Itachi

Silence

"WHAT!"

Naruto ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. What he saw was true, he currently had the sharingan in his eyes. He also had EYES! Naruto watched as his eyes shifted to a different type of sharingan. It changed from a 3 tomoe sharingan to one that contained what looked like the whole thing was a whirlpool.

Naruto rushed out of the bathroom and stared directly at Itachi. Itachi was shocked, at first Naruto had a 3 tomoe sharingan ans now it appears that he has an mangekyou sharingan. As the two of them stared at each other Itach's sharingan started to spin and Naruto's started to spin in response. As the two stared the others in the house were wondering what in the world was happening.

After what felt like an eternity Itachi finally closed his eyes cutting of their line of sight. Naruto tried to deactivate his own eyes by cutting off the chakra flow to them but all that he achieved was them turning int a 3 tomoe sharingan.

"Itachi-kun? I cut off the flow of chakra to my eyes but the won't change."

"Do you feel any unnatural drain on your chakra?" Itachi

"No, there is no pull on my chakra."

 _ **"Hey kit give me control, I think I may know what is happening."**_

'Okay'

 _ **"Hey Uchiha I think I may know what is up with Naruto."**_

Once she was sure that everyone's attention was on her she started to talk again.

 _ **"I think that it may be an ability of his kekkei genkai. Being able to copy the kekkei genkai of someone that trusts him. I know that may sound far fetched but remember there is a clan that is able to copy another person's chakra and their looks, so it could be possible."**_

The group was thinking of what she said. it was true it could be possible. Also they knew that it would have to be with emotions because that is what the bulk of Naruto's kekkei genkai is.

"So what you are saying is that Naruto can copy someone's abilities as long as they trust him?"

 _ **"That is exactly it cyclops."**_

"What will we tell the Hokage?" Yugao

 _ **"Just tell him that Naruto may have the ability to copy kekkei genkai."**_

The group just nodded as Kurama gave control back to Naruto. Naruto put the **genjutsu** back in place so that it looked like his eyes were normal. Then Naruto spoke up.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are we going to go shopping."

That got Yugao's attention.

"Ya, what are we waiting for? There is shopping to do!"

The group could not help but laugh at Yugao's sudden change in emotion. They all started to funnel out of the of the house and then the compound.

Once all of them were out of the compound gates Naruto closed them and sealed the gates. Naruto then put up his own **henge** to look like a completely different child, so that people could not see his tails and start exclaiming that he was a demon and that they should finish what the fourth had started. (Ironic)

Naruto was so excited to finally be back in the village. Although he didn't really have any form of attachment to the village itself he had attachment to certain people within it.

 **-Timeskip 5 minutes-**

Naruto was in the shopping district with Yugao while the others went to go check on Yamato and report to the Hokage.

So far Naruto had been in 5 different clothing stores, 6 ninja stores, and to a custom ninja clothing tailor. This is where they actually were currently in. Naruto was getting some custom clothing from this store. The clothing here was durable flexible and could look however you want it to a a cost of course. Yugao was wandering through the store looking at some of the styles there while Naruto talked to the tailor that was taking his measurements.

"So kid what would you like to be made?"

Naruto thought for a while. He wanted something that he would not grow out of too quickly yet still was usable for a ninja. As he was looking through the store he spotted something that caught his eyes. It was a large trench coat with a hood. It had a few pockets on the outside.

"I want a trench coat like that one but in white with black flames on the bottom and another one but black with white flames on the bottom. I want both of them to be able to withstand multiple A-ranked jutsu back to back without any damage along with secret compartments on the inside, and finally it should be able to have seals inscribed into the fabric."

The tailor's eyes bulged out of their sockets. There is no way that this kid had the amount of money needed to pay for that. Hell even most jounin didn't have enough money for one let alone two of them.

'Kid that is going to be very expensive do you even have enough money for that?"

Naruto answered by taking a scroll and unsealing a bag of money.

"About how much would it cost?"

"If all of the functions that you want with it are included then it would cost... 15000 ryo."

Naruto started to take out some money asked a question.

"If I made it a rush order how soon would it be made?"

"You would be able to pick it up tomorrow afternoon for an extra 1800 ryo."

Naruto then proceeded to hand him 16800 ryo.

"Yugao we are leaving now!"

Naruto called out while leaving the building. When the door closed it snapped the tailor out of his stupor. He ran into the back of the building and yelled out.

"Everyone drop what you are doing and listen up. We have a rush order for two trench coats that are white with red flames and black with white flames. They need to be extremely durable with the ability to conduct chakra and have plenty of secret compartments on the inside. We will be using our most expensive materials for this order. Now move it!"

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto had all of the items that he needed to start at the academy and plenty more. He already had all of the weapons that he would ever need and more thanks to his parents. He got a book about all of the known poisons and had shadow clones studying and creating them currently. He also had an apartment to stay at whenever he did not want to go back to his compound.

Naruto and Yugao visited Yamato in the hospital and went to see how the hokage was doing. Once the day was over Naruto went to his apartment to make himself some food and see how his shadow clones have been doing with the poisons. Once he saw that his clones have finished with the poisons and cures he collected them all and put them in a secure location. Naruto dropped his **H** **enge** and went to bed where he had a conversation with Kurama.

 **-Mindscape-**

"Hey Kurama you here!"

Naruto heard the pattering of feet coming towards him. What he saw shocked him.

In front Naruto stood a fox the size of a large sized dog.

"Kurama is that you?"

 _ **"Yes it is kit, now what did you want?"**_

"Well I may have a way that you could have your own body while still being sealed within me. Making it so that the risk of me dying is almost non-existent."

 _ **"What did you have in mind?"**_

"Well it is based off of the **Blood Clone Jutsu**. Along with the Yamanaka's **Mind Transfer Jutsu**. It should allow you to have a physical body that you can take hits with without dispelling like a normal clone would."

 _ **"Wow kit it seems like you have put a lot of thought into this, but how do you know how to do this if you don't know either of the techniques?"**_

"Well I actually know both of the techniques. Whenever I had the chance and I knew that you were not paying attention I was studying the few scrolls that my dad had on the two moves. If I do it properly then you will have a body again."

 _ **"And if it does not go properly?"**_

"The Mind Transfer technique does not have any side effects from failure besides an enormous headache. So what do you say, wanna try it out?"

 _ **"I don't see any harm from it. We'll try it tomorrow morning after you get a good nights sleep. Even if the only side effect is a headache I still do not want to take any chances."**_

With that Naruto went to the bed in his mindscape and truly went to bed as Kurama curled up right beside him.

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto was so excited, today Kurama was going to get her own body.

Naruto got out of his bed and got dressed in full black ANBU attire. (shirt and pants)

Naruto went into his living room and prepared to do the needed hand-seals. He was going to do the **Blood Clone Jutsu** with a **Henge** so that the clone would always look like Kurama.

Naruto bit his thumb and did the required hand-seals and yelled:

" **Chi Bushin no Jutsu! (Blood Clone Technique)** "

He then looked at his handwork. The clone looked almost exactly like Kurama's fox form, the problem being that it was the size of a puppy. Naruto understood the reason for this, even though his **Henge** is solid he still cannot alter the mass of the object. Naruto then started to write seals onto the clone's body. These seals were to make it so that the body would not dispel along with make it pretty much into a human. Meaning it would have to eat and sleep, it would also grow like how a person or in this case an animal would grow at.

Next Naruto started to push as much of Kurama's chakra into the clone that he could. Naruto ended up keeping one tail sealed within him so that he would not die. Once Naruto got over the feeling of the "hole" that was in him he started to perform the **Mind Body Technique**. Instead of him transferring his conscious he forced Kurama's forward. As Naruto finished the last hand seal both him and the clone collapsed to the floor.

 **-Timeskip 5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto slowly got up with a throbbing pain in his head. He looked around and saw the clone laying there.

"I guess that it did not work."

Naruto said with a depressed tone. He was really hoping that this would work. Now all that he had to show for his efforts was a massive headache and a dead clone. Naruto got up and headed to the kitchen to make some food to get over the failure. He made a simple breakfast consisting of toast, eggs (scrambled), and orange juice.

As Naruto was cooking the eggs he heard stirring in his living room. He put the eggs on his plate and then went to look at what made the noise. When he got into the living room he saw his fox clone waking up.

 _ **"Damn my head hurts. The hell did the kit do to me?"**_

Naruto was holding his breath, here he was thinking that his experiment failed but now the fox was waking up and sounded like a smaller version of Kurama.

"Kurama is that you?"

At the sound of his voice the fox turned its head towards him.

 ** _"Yeah it is me, why?"_**

Naruto was so happy, he ran up to Kurama and hugged her.

"Yeah! It worked, you now have your own body Kurama!"

Thanks to Kurama residing within that body it was now a 4 tailed fox with orange fur.

Kurama just realized that she was currently real along with the fact that she was small.

 _ **"Kit why am I small?"**_

Naruto then proceeded to explain to her the reason she was small along with the seals that are on her body. Also how that there was still a bit of her conscious and chakra within his own body. A growl interrupted them and Kurama looked away. Naruto just chuckled as he went into the kitchen to cook some food for her.

As they ate in silence there was a knock on his door. When Naruto opened it he saw that it was Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine Kakashi, do you want to come inside?"

"Yes thank you Naruto"

As Kakashi walked inside he took the time to see what condition Naruto's apartment was in. It was a very simple apartment nothing special. Although Kakashi would disagree with the area that the apartment was in. It was nestled in the center of the red light district. Naruto said that it was a good place to be since no one would look for him here.

As Kakashi looked around more Kurama got up and jumped onto Naruto's head. **(Just like Kiba and Akamaru)**

"Well this is a nice place that you have here Naruto, but you could have chosen a differe... Naruto? Why is there a fox on your head?"

"Oh this little girl? Well her name is Kurama and she is my... ninja pet. I was going to go to Jiji today to see if I can register her. She is capable of performing jutsu's I just do not know how well yet."

"Why did you name her after the Kurama clan?"

"The name just seemed to fit."

"Fair enough, well I better be off. I still have plenty of shinobi abilities to take care of."

"Kakashi when will I be able to join the ANBU?"

"Maybe when you get older."

With that Kakashi left while giving Naruto his signature eye smile.

When the door finally closed Naruto had a throbbing pain in his head.

 _ **"You idiot why the hell did you tell him my name?!"**_

To everyone besides Naruto it just sounded like yipping. **(Or what ever noise a fox makes)**

"Well you heard what he asked. He thinks that I named you after the Kurama clan. And it is not as if anyone knows that the oh so great kyuubi is named Kurama. Anyways lets go see jiji and get you registered as a companion."

Naruto smiled and pet her head as he walked out of his apartment locking the door. Kurama growled out something about stupid blondes and their smiles.

As Naruto walked down the streets all he was getting were leers and whispers about how the 'fox took him over' and that they 'should have killed it when it was down'. Naruto kept on smiling but Kurama knew the truth, no matter how tough Naruto seemed Kurama had to stop Naruto multiple times from taking his own life from all of the comments and negative emotions that he received on the daily when he lived in the orphanage.

Naruto just kept his smile on until he got into the Hokage's office. Here his smile dropped into a scowl and then a deep frown.

Kurama felt awful, if only she did not exist then Naruto would have been able to live a normal life with a loving family and friends, instead he was treated worse than the dirt beneath the ground for saving his god damn village. Kurama was so close to ripping the villagers to shreds for man=king her container feel like that. They should be kissing the ground before him, not make him go to thoughts of suicide.

Noticing the emotions coming from his companion Naruto put his hand on her back an slowly started to pet her.

"None of this is your fault Kurama. So what if I don't have a family or friends or many people that I can go to with my problems. I will be fine as long as I have you by my side. You were always there when I was in pain and you were there when I needed comfort. If I were to lose you then I would probably lose my mind without your constant voice in my head. If all of the people in my life that I cared for were to die I would be devastated sure, but I would get over it. But if I were to lose you I may end up leaving with you."

After Naruto said what he needed to he headed up to the Hokage's office. Kurama didn't know that Naruto felt that way about her. It was not in a sexual way but a familial way, like Naruto considered her his family.

When Naruto got the the Hokage's room he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter"

Came a voice from behind the door. When Naruto entered the Hokage was surprised to see that it was Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, how may I help you?"

"Well jiji I wanted to register a ninja pet for myself."

"Would I be correct to assume that it is the fox on your head?"

"That you would be jiji, and don't worry she is perfectly capable of using jutsu's."

"Well then I see no reason why you would not be able to then."

After a bit of time and a whole lot of paper work later Kurama was a registered companion for Naruto.

"Jiji there is also another thing that I want to say."

"And what would that be?"

"I demand to have the spot on the council reserved for the Uzumaki."

This was a shock for everyone in the room including Kurama. Here was a young boy demanding a spot on the council.

"Naruto you cannot have a spot on the council. You are much too young for it."

"Not under the laws of Konoha I am not. The law explicitly states that if the only members of a clan are underage they can still have their spot if they prove that they would be able to handle it. Son as the only Uzumaki that is loyal to Konoha I demand that I am given my rightful spot."

Hiruzen was rapidly flipping through the law book to look at the rights of clan leaders, and behold in there was the exact thing that Naruto had said.

"I guess I cannot argue with that but you must undertake a test to see if you are ready."

"Jiji do you mind if I have someone else there instead of me? Well it will still be me but a clone under a **Henge** and genjutsu, just so that people will not be actively targeting me."

"I do not see a problem with that, although some people may see through it."

Naruto then did a long test to see if he was ready. Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto turned out to be more than ready for the political strain that being a council member had.

Naruto then proceeded to do the hand signs for a blood clone. At the end of the hand signs Naruto bit his thumb, slammed his hand into the ground, and shouted;

" **Chi Bushin no Jutsu! (Blood Clone Technique)** "

The clone then did the hand seals for a **Henge** and transformed into the typical look for an Uzumaki, meaning a specific shade of red.

"There seems to be no problems with your **Henge** Naruto but we do have a Hyuga on the council."

"That will not be a problem jiji, since it is not an illusion but an actual transformation."

Before the hokage could respond Naruto was already out of the building heading to the tailor shop to pick up his clothing.

At the shop Naruto put on the white trench coat while sealing the other one in a scroll.

"Thanks for the clothing I hope to do more business with you again."

Naruto started to put all of his scrolls in the secret pockets on the inside, planning on putting the poison also inside.

 **-Timeskip** **Night-**

Naruto knew that he was not going to get any sleep tonight as he was putting seals onto his coats. Things like resistance seals, storage seals, and stealth seals (like chakra suppressing seals). Naruto was also really excited to go to the academy and make some friends, due to most of them being from ninja families meaning that they at least know the difference between a kunai and the scroll.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **For those who are wondering 1 US Dollar is about 19 ryo (or for people like me 1 Canadian Dollar is about 15 ryo).**


	4. Start of Freedom

**I kinda lost track of how old Naruto was at this point of the story so let's say that he is 9 years old. While everyone in his grade will be a year younger than him (8).**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

 **"Jutsu"**

 _ **"Bijuu Talking"**_

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

* * *

Today was the first day that Naruto would finally go to the academy, but there was one problem. That problem being the fact that Naruto was not at the academy, instead he was in his bed snoring his day away.

 _ **"Hey kit, wake up."**_

Nothing,

 _ **"Kit"**_

A little louder this time, but still nothing. A tick mark appeared on Kurama's forehead.

 _ **"Kit wake the hell up!"**_

Still nothing so she did the next thing that came to her mind, she bit him. Thinking that this would wake him up she was surprised that he puffed into smoke.

 _ **'A shadow clone?'**_

Kurama was shocked to say the least here she was thinking that her kit was going to miss his first day of school just for it to turn out that it was just a shadow clone. Another clone came into the room and it spoke to her.

"Kurama Master left a few hours ago. He said that he did not want to wake you up so he left without you."

 _ **"Then bring me to him after food."**_

After she ate some food, one of Naruto's clones picked her up and left the house.

 **-At the Academy-**

Naruto just cringed at the feeling that he got from one of his clones. He left them there so that they could tell her where he was, instead one of them fell asleep and now Naruto had to deal with the repercussions.

His classroom teacher was a guy named Iruka Umino. Currently his class was doing introductions, things like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. It also was going in alphabetical order so Naruto was going to set his head down until he heard his name. That was until he heard some scratching on the window. Standing right there was Kurama and she looked ticked off.

Making sure that no one was looking he opened the window to let her in, but sadly this did not go unseen. Iruka could clearly see that Naruto was about to let a random fox into his classroom and he was not going to have that happen.

"NARUTO! Why are you letting that fox into my classroom?!"

Naruto just remained calm even though the **Big Head Jutsu** really hurt his ears.

"Why would I not Iruka-sama? She is my partner."

Everyone just started to notice how he actually looked like. He kinda was wearing the same clothing that the Shino kid was wearing, but the thing that stood out the most to them when they looked at him was the fact that he had fox ears on his head.

Everyone was also surprised that this kid had a animal partner, just like Kiba.

Iruka, seeing that the boy was not lying continued with the introductions. A few minutes later and a whole bunch of introductions later Naruto's name was called.

"Naruto could you please introduce yourself to the class."

"Sure think Iruka-sensei! Hi everyone my name is Naruto N. Uzumaki. I am the current head of the Uzumaki clan. The sleepy fox on my head is named Kurama like the clan, she is my ninja partner."

Naruto got smacked in the side of his head.

My likes are ramen, Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, Yugao, training, and learning new things if possible. My dislikes are the 10 minutes it takes for ramen to be ready, banshee's, people who do not know the difference between the kunai and it's scroll, and people who think that since I am young I do not know anything."

"YOU BAKA THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE THE HEAD OF A CLAN!"

"According to the law I can and am."

Naruto left no room for questions or comebacks as he left to take his seat.

"Hey dobe how do you know my brother?"

It was less of a question and more of a demand, from the one the only duckbu... Sasuke Uchiha.

"That is none of your business. But if you really want to know then go ask your brother."

Sasuke was about to retort, but Iruka intervened.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto almost leapt out of his seat in joy when the bell rang signalling the end of school. Seriously how did they expect kids to become ninja's if they were teaching them out of a book instead of showing them what they have to do out in the field. He was going to have to bring this up at the next council meeting.

Naruto slowly got up as to not disturb Kurama. As he was walking out of the academy he was confronted by Kakashi in his ANBU atire.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, what do you need?"

"The Hokage has requested your presence in his office."

Was all he said before he disappeared in shushin.

Naruto was completely confused why the Hokage wanted to see him. He had done nothing wrong and from his knowledge there was not a council meeting till tomorrow. Naruto just chalked it up to the fact that he had something important to tell him, there was also the fact that Naruto wanted to talk to him also about something.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

There was a knock on Hiruzen's door that brought him out of the despair of that damned paperwork. He was the Hokage for Kami's sake, why should he be doing all of this paperwork when he should be dealing with his ninja. He could swear that there was a seal on his work to make it so that there was more work to take up his time.

When he called the person at the door in he was pleasantly surprised that it was Naruto who entered.

"What's up Jiji? Why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to know how your first day at the academy was?"

"It was soo boring. I already know all of the stuff that they are teaching. Add to the fact that I have insanely sensitive hearing and there are a ton of people in the same room, most of my attention was on stopping myself from going insane. Is there anyway that you can give me something exciting to do?"

"Sorry Naruto but there is no way that I can give you something that will endanger you until you become a ninja, and you still have four years until you graduate."

"You and I know that I could graduate this week if I really wanted to. So is there anyway you could do something?"

"I am sorry Naruto but as I said there is nothing that I can do until you become a ninja."

"Then how about making me an ANBU? I know that that ANBU members do not have to go through the academy. So couldn't you just make me an ANBU member?"

"Naruto you are too young to become and ANBU member."

"Itachi joined when he was 11. So why can't I join when I am easily at his level?"

"Because you lack experience."

Was what Hiruzen left it at, trying to make it so that there was no room for conversation.

"So how about you send me on a mission with Itachi as my leader. That would allow me to gain the experience needed, along with being under the guidance of someone who you trust."

"Even if I were to allow you to become an ANBU, who's to say that Itachi would even be up for going on a mission with you?"

"Why don't we ask him?"

An ANBU with a mask on appeared behind the hokage on one knee.

"What do you think about this proposition Weasel?"

"I have no objections to this arrangement Hokage-sama."

Saritobi was wondering if he really should let this young child become an ANBU. Sure he would find the academy boring since he already knew all of what they would teach and then some, but if he were allow it then Naruto would find difficulty when trying to make friends.

On Naruto's end he really wanted to yell at the hokage to stop doubting himself and let him join the ANBU, but he still was no ready to let the hokage know that he had a kekkei genkai.

"I guess that there is no harm in letting you go on one mission. But you must listen to Weasel no matter what."

"Sure thing. When is my first mission assignment?"

"Right now, you are to do an assassination mission of a corrupt merchant that is planning on selling information about us to Iwagakure. You must kill him on his way there and make it look like an accident."

"Hai!"

Weasel walked up to Naruto putting his hand on Naruto's and **s** **hushined** outside of Konoha's walls.

* * *

"Naruto since we are ANBU no one is allowed to know our identities. So while we are doing this mission you must wear a mask. Since you are not a full fledged ANBU member you must wear this blank mask."

Naruto had no objections beside the mask being so boring. All it had was two eye holes. Couldn't they at least make it a bit more exciting.

Once Naruto had put on the mask Weasel started to run in the direction of Iwagakure. With Naruto following behind him with little to no effort. All of that physical training that he had to do really help with his speed and already monstrous stamina.

Although the travel was silent so that they could not be tracked as easily. It was havoc to Naruto, he could feel all of the emotions that Itachi was going through, and it was taking up most of his attention so that he barely caught what he said.

"Since this is a mission to see if you can be an ANBU I will not be helping you unless completely needed. Although I am curious as to how you are going to kill him. Mind letting me know?"

"Simple, I will be using one of my poisons and senbon to make it look like he was bitten by a snake. And if he has an escort then I will do the same."

"But won't that make it look like they were killed if some guards could not kill a snake?"

"Not if I use different was to administer the poison and separate the bodies."

Itachi saw what Naruto meant, but was worried that Naruto may not be able to kill.

"Don't worry about that Itachi, I can also have Kurama administer some of the poison by lacing her fangs with it."

At the sound of her name Kurama looked up from her napping spot on his head.

"About her, are you sure it will be good to use her since people would easily be able to identify her and therefore you?"

"Another simple answer. When we are on missions I will have it so that she has all of her tails out, while when I am a civilian she will only have one."

Again Itachi was surprised by how Naruto had already thought out multiple solutions for a single problem. Probably from all of the scrolls in his library.

Itachi was about to bring something else up when he noticed that they were nearing the target.

"Action time."

Kurama released her tails and Naruto did the same. If he was going to be known in the shinobi world, he wanted to make sure that the mention of his name would freeze his enemies in fear.

The duo and fox got to the clearing that their target was in. There were multiple tents set up for the inhabitants. Naruto counted about 10 guards and their target. None of the guards had higher than genin level chakra, meaning that they were bandits. As Naruto was digging in his coat for the proper poison to use Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you can do this?"

Naruto just nodded once he found the poison. He unsealed some sendon from the sleeve of his coat. Dipping them in the poison he pricked his finger. Just when Itachi was about to freak out Naruto interrupted him.

"I am immune to all of my poisons there is no reason to freak out."

Naruto then held the poison to the top of his head for Kurama to dip her fangs. Before Itachi could say something Naruto interrupted him again.

"Am I allowed to keep some of them alive to report to Iwa. None of them probably know what the merchant does so there would be no risk of information getting leaked."

"That would be fine as long as you are sure that they know nothing. Our mission is only to kill the merchant and people who know the information."

Naruto nodded as he jumped down from the tree and leisurely walked into the camp. The guards saw him coming so they confronted him.

"Hey it is not safe to be in the wild alone, why don't you come into our camp and tell us why you are here.

Naruto just 'tsked', he saw the emotions that these men had, most of which were in some way or form perverted. He did not answer as he slowly continued to walk into the camp. Right as one of the guards were in touching distance was when they noticed the kids features. He had multiple fox tails and ears, along with a multi-tailed fox on his head. As they started to reach for their weapons Naruto made a clicking noise with his mouth and that was when hell broke loose.

Kurama leapt off of Naruto's head and started to bite at the guard's necks. Naruto also leapt into action as he tossed senbon at the guards that Kurama missed. Once most of the group was poisoned Naruto started to walk to the center tent. In which he found their target in a mad scramble, trying to get his stuff together so he could leave.

When the target looked behind himself he saw what he could only describe as the devil. In the doorway of his tent was a figure with tails swishing wildly around behind him, a fox with multiple tails beside him. The only light illuminating the camp ground was a raging fire, caused by one of the guards knocking over a lantern. He could almost swear that he the shinigami behind the figure.

When he tried to talk he found that he couldn't. He felt a warm pain in his neck. When he reached to feel it he pulled out two senbon. When he looked back at the figure he somehow thought he saw the figure giving a maniacal smile. The world went dark and he felt himself hit the ground.

Naruto used a low level fire jutsu to burn his body. As he walked out of the camp he found the man that he had left alive.

"W-what do y-you w-w-want? Women, m-money, w-work? Anything just please don't k-kill m-me!"

Naruto used a genjutsu on his mask to give it a single feature. That feature was the word 'Kitsune'. He then stuck one of the man's tenketsu's in hius neck to knock him unconscious.

Naruto jumped up to a bewildered Itachi. He thought that Naruto would at least hesitate killing all of them, but he didn't. Without even needing to ask Naruto answered him.

"I had Kurama take partial control over my emotions. I will be perfectly fine until we get to Konoha."

Naruto did not wait for Itachi to answer as he started to dash towards Konoha.

* * *

When Naruto and Itachi had finished giving their report to the hokage, Naruto was fully initiated into the ANBU. Once he was sure that it would be fine for him to leave he excused himself after being told to report to Saritobi tomorrow after the academy to receive his mask and next assignment.

Once Naruto had gotten to his apartment he quickly ran to the washroom and proceeded to release the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Kurama turned into her human form trying to comfort him. Caressing his back and saying things like 'it's okay' and 'I'm here for you'.

While Naruto was in the washroom there was a frantic knock at the door. Kurama not wanting to leave her kit alone at a time like this make a shadow clone to do it. When the shadow clone opened the door there were four people standing there. These people were Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, and Yugao. The clone let them in and directed them to the living room. It then proceeded to explain the situation to the group.

 **-A Few Moments Later-**

The group was sitting with baited breaths to see if Naruto was okay. They had tried multiple times to get into the washroom, but the Kurama clone was always there to stop them.

Once Naruto had finally gotten a hold on his feelings he left the was room, with Kurama on his head ready to help him no matter what. When his guests saw the condition that he was in they all looked at Itachi, who simply gave them a 'don't look at me he was fine before' look. He was also the first to speak up.

"Are you sure that this is not because of the poison?"

The group then gave him a terrified look about Naruto being poisoned. Naruto just shook his head.

"I tested all of my poisons extensively on myself. Giving me a complete immunity to them. It also helps that Kurama gives me an insane healing ability."

Naruto then proceeded to tell all of them his side of the story about the mission. To say that they were shocked about what he felt was an understatement. The thing that shocked them the most was the fact that apparently Naruto's kekkei genkai caused him to feel all of the emotions that they felt even in death. So when Naruto killed someone he would feel all of their pain himself.

This fact made them really want to tell the hokage about Naruto's kekkei genkai, but a bit of pleading from Naruto silenced any thoughts of doing it.

Wanting to lighten up the mood a bit he started to talk about his day at the academy. When it had finally become dark the whole group was laughing talking about their days in the academy, or in Yamato's case his childhood. It was no secret to the group that Yamato was originally in ROOT.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto woke up to the smell of food, once he was dressed in his normal attire **(trench coat, combat boots, ANBU pants, etc.)** he went to investigate the source of the smell. When he exited his room he saw that there was some food on the table with a note. It read:

'Hey Naruto, I know that you can't really cook the best so I made some food for you and Kurama. Also there are some cook books in the kitchen for when you need to make your own food. Sincerely Yugao.'

Naruto smiled at the note as he went back into his room to wake Kurama up. Naruto came out of his room with a few scratches on his face. As he started to chow down on his food a grumpy Kurama came out of his room. She really was not a morning person.

Once they were finished eating breakfast it was another boring day at the academy. With Iruka talking about the Yondaime hokage, and how his signature jutsu was the **Flying Thunder God** technique. Naruto thought about how hilarious it would be if they knew that he could use the same technique. When the bell rang for lunch an ANBU appeared beside Iruka, whispering something into his ear. Naruto just sat in his desk waiting for all of the kids to leave.

Once all of them left Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence. Naruto not caring if Iruka saw what he was about to do, he used his modified version of the **Flying Thunder God** technique to teleport out of the room in a dark red flash, leaving Iruka and the ANBU there with their mouths open.

 **-Hokage** **Office-**

Saritobi was surprised when Naruto appeared in his office in a red flash.

"What's up jiji? I thought that I was suppose to get my mask after school."

"Well Naruto, certain conditions have made that impossible. As of right now when you are on duty you shall be known as Kitsune."

Saritobi handed Naruto his fox mask.

"Now about what I need of you. Weasel has informed me that his clan is planning a coup d'état. You along with Weasel are to keep surveillance on what is happening, and when the time comes to kill the members actively a part of the coup. But currently I have a mission for you, you are to go to Kumogakure and survey the delegate that is coming here. They have been after our kekkei genkai for a while, and currently all other ANBU are out of the village so you are needed."

"What do you want me to do if they are suspicious?"

"Preferably do not kill them. That is all, you are to leave immediately."

Naruto nodded as he released his ears and tails

* * *

Naruto was speeding through the forest to get to the location where his targets were resting at. When he arrived at the clearing there was no one nearby. He checked the fire's that had been doused. The coals were still warm, meaning that he had just barely missed them.

Kurama hopped off of his head and started to sniff around, while Naruto was searching for anything unnatural with his mangekyou. At the same time both he and Kurama found an area of the clearing where some branches were broken. Kurama hopped back onto his head as he dashed in the direction.

After a bit of running Naruto started to hear some faint chatter and the sound of foot steps. As he neared the source of the sound he slowed down as not to bring attention to himself. Now that Naruto was sufficiently close to the group he could make out some of their chatter.

"Are you sure that we will be able to pull it off?"

"Of course we will. They know nothing about our actual intentions. Now quite down we are nearing their border."

The rest of the group heard this so they started to talk in quieter voices.

When they got to the border they showed the border guards their paper and told them their reasons for entering the land of fire.

One of the guards saw Naruto in the shadows, he was about to yell at him to come closer but one look in their direction and a finger to where his mouth would be instantly shut him up. Not to mention that Naruto used a very concentrated amount of his KI to get the message across.

Once the group was sufficiently away from the outpost they chose to rest since it was still over a two day run from Konoha. Naruto decided to leave a clone to collect information from the shadows while he returned to the outpost to see if what the guy was saying about him. At the outpost the guy was freaking out to his fellow guards about how he saw a ninja in the shadows, while the others just laughed and said that if there was one then they all would've seen it. Naruto being the half fox that he was decided to mess with them, and Kurama was liking the thoughts that she saw.

"I am serious guys, there was a person in the shadows!"

The group kept on laughing at him.

"Dude don't you think you've been out here too long if you are seeing things? Go get some sleep."

"Maybe you're right, probably just sleep deprivation."

As the guard was about to walk into the outpost a twig snapped in the woods. When the group of guards looked to see what caused the noise they saw a... multi-tailed fox?! They all chalked it up to sleep deprivation. Just as they were about to look away a figure seemed to form out of nothing. It seemed to be slightly see through. The figure just tilted its head as it picked up the fox. It then started to seemingly fade out of existence, while doing this is it let loose an earily creepy laugh that seemed like it was everywhere. Once it had fully disappeared they all let out a collective sigh of relief. Then made a mad dash for the outpost, screaming that there was a 'ghost fox'.

Once Naruto knew that he was out of earshot he burst into laughter, with Kurama rolling on the ground in laughter also.

"That was awesome Kit! I didn't think you had it in you."

"That was hilarious did you see their faces?!"

"Forget their faces, they pissed themselves in fear!"

After a few more moments of laughing they decided that that should be enough excitement to hold them over until they finished their mission. They found a spot near the clearing where they could rest without being discovered, and Naruto made a bunch of **Shadow Clones** to keep watch while they slept.

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache, this was due to all of his clones dispelling at the same time telling him that the group was on the move. He picked Kurama up and placed him on his head, jumping after the group. The next two days went like this until they reached Konoha. Naruto gave the Hokage his report and sent some **Shadow Clones** to keep an eye on the Kumo group.

* * *

It had been a few days since the ninja from Kumo arrived and they were supposed to leave today, so Naruto was personally watching them while he had a clone attend the academy.

The whole group seemed on edge like they were unsure on what to do. They were like this for the whole day until somehow Naruto lost track of the delegate. As he was frantically looking for the delegate he heard screams coming from the forest. Naruto went full throttle until he got to the screams. In the arms of the delegate was a burlap sac that was the source of the noise.

Knowing that this was a kidnapping Naruto did not care if the Hokage wanted the delegate alive, if he was trying to kidnap a young child not even kami would be able to save him. Naruto leapt at the man with his fox traits taking over. His ears and tails darkened in colour, and his whisker marks became more distinct.

Before the man knew what happened he was alone in the clearing. He no longer had the Hyuga girl and his side felt very warm. He placed his hand on his side and brought it to his face. His entire hand was covered in blood, his blood. As he let out a blood curdling scream he heard some chuckling behind him. Behind him was a figure with the sack. The figures tails were swishing wildly behind him. When he tried to run at the figure to kill it there was a piercing pain in his leg. Looking back he saw that there was a fox the size of a bear gripping onto his leg with its mouth.

Another scream later was when the figure decided to speak up.

 _ **"Tsk tsk tsk, trying to kidnap a child, and for what reason? To get her kekkei genkai? A shame really, if you had just left her alone then you could have escape this suffering."**_

"W-what are you going to do? Kill m-me?"

 _ **"No no no, what I am about to do will make you beg for death."**_

The fox released its grip on his leg and walked to the figure. The figure put the sac on its back, then it leapt out of the clearing leaving the man alone with no way to escape with a demon.

Naruto proceeded to torture the man until he was barely alive. He would then heal him then use his poisons. Not enough to kill the man, but just enough for the man to feel like he was being eaten from the inside out. Naruto kept on going until another man jumped into the clearing. This man was the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga. The man said nothing, he just shook his head.

Naruto although understood what the man meant was reluctant to leave. Hiashi knowing that he may not be able to best Naruto in a direct confrontation just gave him a firm but pleading look. He knew that Fox was Naruto because all of the clan heads were notified about it, in hopes that they will not interfere with what Naruto would do. The only clan head that put up a fuss was Fugaku Uchiha stating that they should not allow a demon to be a ninja. He was quickly quieted by some KI from Saritobi.

Naruto let out a huff of objection but left the clearing with Hiashi. Leaving the delegate until some other ANBU found him. This clearing would be known as the Kitsunes Playground from the recollections of the tale form the man and the screams that were heard throughout the village. When the both of them were out of the forest Kurama walked up to them with the burlap sack still on her back. Naruto took it off and undid the knot. Inside the sack was Hanabi Hyuga, and the first thing that she did was scream at seeing Naruto and a giant fox. Naruto quickly picked her up and handed her to Hiashi.

Hiashi gave him a nod and a small smile, Naruto on the other hand just disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto had to go through an interrogation to find out his motives for hurting the man so severely. In return he answered with very simple answers like 'it was my job' or 'the man deserved it'. Ibiki seeing that he was not making much progress on Fox he called in Anko. This is also where the interrogation ended, but not from them getting information.

"Listen up gaki, you are going to tell me what I want to know or else I am going to have some fun."

Naruto smirked under his mask.

"Anko Mitarashi, current rank of jonin. Is known as the Snake Mistress, and many ninja do not trust her due to who her jonin sensei was."

"Choose your next words carefully gaki!"

"Her previous sensei was Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. She was also the first test subject of the **Cursed Seal M** **ark** , a tenth rank seal array. Now tell me what would you do if you heard a young child's scream coming from the forest? Just like what happened to you? No? Then you have no reason to be interrigating me when I am the _**only**_ _**one**_ to take action."

Naruto easily got out of his restraints and started to fade out of existence. Just before he fully disappeared there was a ghostly whisper in the room

" _Meet me at my last night's playground, if you want to get rid of that seal_ "

This left Anko and Ibiki frozen in place at the fact that the Fox ANBU just disappeared from a seal reinforced room, where he should not have had access to his chakra. Ibiki went to the Hokage to report this while Anko headed to the Kitsunes Playground, in the hopes to rid herself of that accursed seal.

* * *

 **I know that I did not explain it very well in the last chapter but even though Naruto has the Sharingan it does not mean that he has actual vision. Instead he can see the small strands of chakra of chakra that outline their bodies, and his mind just fills in the rest from what it senses with emotions and how the chakra feels.**

 **Also sorry for the wait this chapter would have probably been posted sooner if I had not been so busy with school, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Uprooted

**Sorry for all of you guys who have been waiting for another chapter to come out. My life right now is currently very cluttered. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but sometimes I just need to take some time off of writing. It is also quite difficult to write chapters when I have to worry about my schooling.** **I also want to change it so that Naruto has his ears and tails hidden in public (ANBU aside), so please try to understand what I am doing, and sorry for any confusion.** **Without further ado, the story.**

* * *

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

 **"Jutsu"**

 _ **"Bijuu Talking"**_

 _ **'Bijuu Thinking'**_

 **I do not own any of the** **characters within this story, I only own any OC's that may show up. All of the characters belong to their original creators.**

* * *

Naruto was laughing his ass off when Kurama came into the clearing. Although she was confused why Naruto was laughing she chalked it up to him pulling a prank of some form. Man Naruto really loved his modified shushin, it made him seem so ethereal.

Naruto let his tails and ears out. As they were swishing around wildly, Kurama cuddled up into Naruto's lap, perfectly content with being within his presence. Naruto got to work on some seals that he had ideas for.

The seal that he was specifically working on right now was a modified version of the Hiraishin. Sure Naruto may have an insane understanding of the ins and outs of fuinjutsu, but that in no way means that he knows every way to use them. He still had to study some of the rarer seals to understand how they work. Even his own modified version of the Hiraishin was thanks to multiple failures.

Naruto was lost in his study of seals when there was a rustling coming from the bushes. Whatever it was it smelled of snake and perfume. Knowing that it was not a danger to them Kurama just put her head down. Coming out of the bushes was Anko, and in stark contrast to how she normally acted. She was a nervous wreck, constantly looking around like she was expecting that there was going to be an ambush.

When she looked at Naruto she had to hold back a gasp. Although she could not see how he looked, she could tell that the person was quite good looking. But the thing that surprised her the most were the tails and ears. The way they moved entranced her to almost touching them. Anko was stopped by the sound of a fox letting out a low growl.

The only way she could describe the fox was elegant. It's looks were the perfect mix between feral and majestic, that made it seem like it was otherworldly.

"So you actually came."

Naruto was using a jutsu to disguise his voice. He couldn't have people recognizing who he was, now could he?

Anko one her end felt like the voice just didn't belong. It sounded weirdly childish while still holding the authority of a battle veteran. When she was finally able to get a hold over her thoughts she realized that the figure was waiting for an answer.

"C-can you really g-get r-rid of the seal"

God dam that stutter made her sound like a fangirl talking to her sempai. The figure seemed to not care as he just answered her normally.

"Although I have never been able to study the seals personally. I am decently sure that I will be able to disable it."

Anko still did not feel so sure that she could trust this man, but what other choice did she have?

"None."

How did he read her thoughts?!

"Simple, it is very easy to know what people are thinking in certain situations."

Anko thought over it for a bit to enforce her resolve.

'If there is any chance that I can be rid of this accursed thing then I have to take it'

Naruto noticing the change in her emotions decided to start the process.

"To begin I am going to need you to strip."

Anko's whole body somehow blushed. But before any misunderstanding could happen, Naruto cleared up what he meant.

"Your clothing will interfere with the process. You will be able to keep on your undergarments, but everything else needs to come off."

Anko just stood there, madly blushing at what was said. In contrast to how she dresses, no man has ever seen her in the nude before. There was a silence in the air for a while. The only noise being the wind blowing through the trees. Naruto being slightly impatient decided to say something that would get her to move.

"Well it seems like you truly don't want to be rid of that seal."

Naruto sealed up his materials and got up. Slowly walking past Anko out of the clearing. Right as he was about to exit the clearing Anko fell to the ground. She had just lost her only chance to get rid of the seal all because she couldn't get over her own embarrassment. She did one thing that she hadn't done since she was a child, she cried. She cried tears of pain, of loneliness, of loss.

Naruto felt bad, he could feel all of the emotions that she was releasing. All of the years she kept to herself, and hid behind a mask, was crumbling from one sentence. Naruto waited at the edge of the clearing as he waited for her to say something, anything. But all he heard were her tears and sobs. She was alone and there was no one to help her.

Through the tears she spoke, her words barely being anything above a whisper. If it weren't for Naruto being what he was he would have missed it.

"P-please d-don't leave me too."

The words hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. They were the same words that Naruto had uttered when he was a child. The feeling of loneliness, that there was no one to help you, that there was no one to support you. All alone, left to the wolves.

Anko had it even worse than Naruto. When there was no one left for her Orochimaru took her in and trained her. But that all turned into a ruse for using her as a test subject. Naruto could not take it. He ran to her while Kurama waited on the edge of the clearing. Once Naruto got to Anko he also did something that he had not done for a while. He hugged her.

Naruto hugged Anko from the back as his tails wrapped around her for added comfort. Anko was shocked when she felt him hug her. His tails were so soft, and made her feel like she belongs. She just continued to cry, but this time it was not out of sadness, it was pure unadulterated joy.

"It's okay, I will not leave you. You can trust me. It's okay."

Naruto just kept saying the words that he wanted to hear all of his childhood. Hoping that they would comfort Anko.

* * *

 **-Hokage's Office-**

There was a knock on the hokage's door, Hiruzen called them in.

"Ah, Ibiki is there something that you need or did you just come to visit?"

"I came here to ask you about a fox masked ANBU."

Hiruzen just let out a sigh.

"What did he do this time?"

While we were interrogating him on his motives he was giving very vague answers, so I called Anko in to see if that would help. He then brought up Anko's old sensei, broke out of his restraints and disappeared from the room with what I believe to be a shushin. The part that bugged me was the fact that he should not have been able to use his chakra in that room. So I was hoping that you would have an explanation for this."

'Why did you have to make things so difficult for me Naruto?'

"To put it simply Fox is a seal master. His skills in the field are that way above Jiraiya. I actually believe that the chakra suppressing seals in T&I are of his design, so he probably had a counter seal on him."

Ibiki nodded in understanding, although flabbergasted that there was someone better at fuinjutsu than Jiriaya.

"By your leave Hokage-sama."

Ibiki bowed and left the room.

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto had just finished removing the seal from Anko and was about to leave the clearing.

"Where can I find you?"

Naruto smirked, this was going to be fun.

"Ah, does little Anko like my company?"

A tick mark appeared on Anko's forehead.

"Why you little..."

"Just ask Hiruzen."

Naruto then left with his signature shushin.

* * *

 **-Timeskip 4 years-**

It was the final year and Naruto was ecstatic. He would finally have free reign about how he could act. But there was one thing that was weighing heavily on his mind. Today was the day that he and Itachi are suppose to stop the coup. Now normally Naruto wouldn't have any problem with killing the Uchiha's since one of them made Kurama go on a rampage, no the problem was a certain old war hawk.

Danzo has been trying to get the Sharingan for himself for years, going as far as to try and send his root agents to abduct some Uchiha children. But for some 'unknown' reason none of those agents ever came back alive. Sure Danzo had the sneaking suspision that it had something to do with an Uchiha named Shisui. But he couldn't really do anything about it since there was no evidence.

So although Naruto was happy that he was almost done with the academy, he was worried about the Uchiha that would be left alive. His official order was to kill all those who were directly involved with the coup along with those that supported it.

Most of the class noticed that Naruto was acting weirder than normal, but none of them had the guts to even approach him. As he seemed to be impossibly out of their reach. Naruto did have a fan club but they always watched him from a distance. All the while they imagined that they would be the ones to free the cold prince from his prison of loneliness.

Once class ended Naruto went straight to a secret location to enact his own plan before his mission. He knew that if Danzo really wanted the Sharingan, then he would strike during the massacre when there would be too many Sharingan to keep track of. So to counteract the most likely plan of Danzo's Naruto was going to uproot a few trees.

* * *

Naruto was in a part of the woods that even animals seemed to avoid. He knew he was in the right area when a sealing array appeared in front of him. Though quite complex it was nothing compared to the average Uzumaki specialty seal. Naruto simply tapped the seal and it seemed to shatter. Naruto continued to walk forward when a group a blank masked shinobi appeared in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what business do you have here!?"

Boy, these guys didn't know how to treat their guests?

"Simple, there are some roots that are harming the foundation the need to be cut down."

Although Naruto said the sentence innocently, the ROOT agents could tell that it was a blatant threat. Without saying a word the agents leaped forward with their weapons drawn, thinking that they could easily defeat him since they had him so out numbered. Oh boy, were they wrong.

Naruto felt their intentions since he arrived. That and they were using kenjutsu against him. One thing that all ANBU knew was that you did non initiate a kenjutsu fight against Naruto. It was the one thing that Naruto felt that was made for him.

When Naruto fought with his blade he became it. No matter how fast you could move, Naruto's blade was already there intersecting their own. Some of the ANBU agents actually started a betting pool about whether or not Naruto had a kekkei genkai for kenjutsu. Most bets saying that he did. As he would regurally beat Konoha's resident kenjutsu master over and over.

As the ROOT shinobi drew closer Naruto unsealed and drew his katana out of its sheath quicker than any of them could react. The one thing that disturbed them the most was the fact that Naruto had a grin stuck on his face.

Naruto had the perfect style to deal with multiple enemies. It was called the Raging Whirlpool. Like all of his kenjutsu styles it originated from Uzushiogakure. It was made specifically so that number advantages didn't mean a thing. It did this by creating what seemed to be a perfect ring around the user, allowing them to keep the immediate area around them clear. It did this by having the user train on their reaction time and speed for years, but for Naruto and a few hundred shadow clones made easy work of this within half a year.

The style was also made so that the Uchiha could not follow by using specially made seals. Man, was there anything that seals couldn't do. Answer, no.

The moment the ROOT shinobi entered this ring they fell to the ground. They were not dead, they only had their Achilles tendon severed. The damage could be fixed by an experienced medic, but currently there were none of those in Konoha.

Naruto continued on his way to the main base, multiple ROOT shinobi trying to stop him but all of them met the same fate. The halls of the ROOT facility was dark, and there were shinobi around every corner. But after quite some time Naruto finally made it to main office, with the exact person he was looking for calmly sitting in his chair.

"Why are you doing this Uzumaki!? This will only make Konoha weaker!"

"You should know Danzo. Old roots always get replaced by new ones."

Naruto first went for Danzo's right arm. Knowing exactly what was hiding underneath those bandages. As Danzo was frozen in shock Naruto took off his head. Flicking the blood off of his blade, he looked on in satisfaction. Using a small Katon jutsu Naruto burned the body until there was nothing left. Then with a fuuton jutsu blew away the ashes.

All of the ROOT agents knew one thing, they were all now bound to Naruto.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for the long wait, I seem to have made Naruto too strong. So I will possibly not be continuing this story. Feel free to adopt this story if you want. I just request that you send me the name of your variant.**

 **Feel free to check out my other stories, I also have a new Naruto story in the makings. So be on the lookout for that, until next time!**


End file.
